Spotlight
by LilShiro-chan10
Summary: Leeteuk is a highschooler.He is shy and nice, but he's an easy target and bullied often. His idols are Super Junior. He dreams of performing with them. But when he gets kidnapped by assassins, guess who is also there? More in summary and details! KangTeuk
1. Summary and Details

Title: Sportlight

Pairing: KangTeuk [Kangin and Eeteuk or Leeteuk]

Summary: Leeteuk is a highschooler at a highschool in Korea. His favorite band is Super Junior. He dreams of being onstage with them. It's always been his dream. He works hard, gets good grades. He did everything Super Junior didn't. Leeteuk was a smart kid, an A plus student in all classes. But he was an easy target. He was normally shy, yet gentle and warm hearted. He was known for his big heart and sensitivity. Leeteuk was one of the victums of being bullied at his school. The bullies liked him the most because he didn't fight back. One day, Leeteuk walked home from a tiring day at school. A good day gone bad. Leeteuk gets kidnapped by assassins. But guess who is also kidnapped? No one but Kangin, a member of Super Junior. They had to work together in order to escape unharmed. And along the way, they get to know each other. But when they're close on escaping, the assassins show up and stop them. One escapes but one stays. Who escapes and who stays? And why did they school a bullied highschooler and popstar? And will Leeteuk's dream come true? Will he fulfill his dream and find love? KangTeuk fanfic^^

Disclaimer: I don't own Super Junior or Korea. But wouldn't we all LOVE to?

Setting [time plot]: They're teenagers right now. NOT IN THE 20'S YET [Key word: YET]


	2. A dream

Spotlight

Chapter One: A New Dream

Leeteuk tossed his head to the side, flipping his blond hair out of his eyes as he focused on his math question. He ran the question through his head and smiled. _Such an easy question. Why did they label it 'hard'? But of course, no one understands genius_, he thought as he wrote the answer down. He had 10 more questions to go. He sighed and put his notebook in his book and closed it. It's a saturday morning and he's a little too lazy on doing his homework. He looked out of the window and he rested his chin on his wrist. Some kids were playing outside. They were playing soccer. He smiled and looked at the time. It's 12:51 p.m. He stood up and went into his bedroom, which had some pictures of Super Junior and the band members. He looked at the posters, smiling. A talent show was coming up in a few days. Leeteuk planned on getting a group of his friends, who were also SUJU fans, and do one of their songs and did the dance moves. He grabbed his phone and called his friends.

_"What's up, Teukkie?"_ Samuel said on the other side.

"Hey, I got a song we can do for the talent show." Leeteuk said.

_"Sweet. What is it? Tell me it's a Super Junior song." _Samuel said. Leeteuk smiled.

"Oh, it is. How would you like to do 'Bonamana' or 'Sorry, sorry'?" He asked.

_"How about both? The judges said that we're allowed to do 2 things. Wanna do both?"_

"Yeah, it'd be cool. Where are your brothers?" Leeteuk asked.

_"They're in the pool. Why? You want to come over and practice? I coud ask my mom."_

"Sure." Leeteuk said.

_"Okay, one minute. Mom! Can Teukkie come over? He has a plan for the talent show!"_ Samuel said. Leeteuk heard Samuel's brothers asking what songs.

_"It's fine by me!"_ Samuel's mother replied.

"I'll be over in 10." Leeteuk said and hung up. He grabbed his bookbag and emptied it from his school stuff. He grabbed an extra pair of clothes and some Super Junior CD's. He put his shoes on and left his house. He walked down the sidewalk, looking at every little kid that ran around being kids. He smiled and a warm breeze went through his hair.

_"My one and only dream is being onstage with my idols, Super Junior. Hah. As if they'll notice me. I'm just a regular highschooler, who always watches his dreams crash. But this time, I'm going to work hard and make myself known. Hey, who knows. Maybe they will notice me."_ Leeteuk looked up at the sky, still smiling. _"I just have to do my best."_ He thought.

TO SUPER JUNIOR

"Come on guys! We need to get these dance steps on point." Kyuhyun said, sweat drupping from his forehead.

"We've been working all day, Kyu. Can't we take a break?" Eunhyuk complained, out of breath.

"Our video shoot is tomorrow, Hyukkie. Kyuhyun's right. We need to work. No breaks." Sungmin said. Kyuhyun nods and pats Eunhyuk's shoulder.

"Sorry, Hyukkie." He said. Donghae walked over to Eunhyuk and pulled him to his feet.

"You'll be fine." He said.

"Okay. Let's pick it up from the top. 1, 2, 3, 4!" Kangin said. Then they automatically started dancing the steps for 'Sorry, sorry'. Every members did the dance moves perfectly. They got their cues down and correct. Once they were done, Kyuhyun congratulated them.

"Okay, guys. You all have earned a 10 minute break. Use it wisely." He said. They all nodded and collapsed to the ground. Kyuhyun smiled and grabbed his waterbottle and drank out of it.

"I don't know why but...something is missing." Yesung said.

"What do you mean?" Ryeowook asked.

"I don't know...it's not the dance moves and it's not the music, and I know it's any of us. We're just..." Yesung said, looking for the words.

"A member short." Eunhyuk and Yesung said in unison.

"A member short? Guys, I don't think it's the right time to talk about getting a new member." Shindong said.

"Could we discuss it after the videoshoot?" Eunhyuk asked. Kyuhyun sat down next to Sungmin, who rests his head on his shoulder.

"We'll discuss it after videoshoot." He said. Eunhyuk smiled and highfived Shindong.

"I heard there's this talent show coming up in one of the towns in Korea." Siwon said, whipping the sweat off of his forehead with a cloth.

"I love talent shows." Ryeowook said.

"When it is? Any of you guys interested on showing up there? I mean, who knows, it could be fun." Yesung said.

"I'm in." Kangin said.

"The talent show is in 5 days. We have nothing planned for the next 5 days, well, besides tomorrow." Donghae said.

"Alrighty then. It's settled. We're going to the Korean's talent show in 5 days." Kyuhyun said. They all clapped.

TO LEETEUK AND HIS FRIENDS

Leeteuk sighed and looked at himself in the mirror. His friends were behind him, worn out. They just got done practing both songs and the dances moves. They got the singing, the pitches, the solos, and the dancing all correct. Leeteuk took off his shirt and puts it on the table. He grabbed a towel and whipped his chest, stomach, arms, and face off. He looked at his friends. They all gave him thumbs-up.

"I got...a little present for ya." Samuel said, in between breathes as he came over to him.

"What do you mean by 'present'?" Leeteuk said. Then, out of nowhere, Samual picked him up. Leeteuk exclaimed as he was lifted up. Samuel ran outside, screaming samurai sounds, and jumped into the pool. The rest of them joined them in the pool.

"Cannonball!" Mikeal said as he did a cannonball into the pool. Leeteuk rose to the surface.

"I'm going to kill you!" He said, jumping onto Samuel's back and wrapping his arms tightly around his neck. Samuel laughs and goes underwater. Leeteuk turned Samuel around and pretended to choke him. Mikeal reached into the water and pulled them apart. They were all laughing. Samuel and Leeteuk highfived. Then Samuel put his hand on Leeteuk's head and pushed him underwater. Samuel got out of the pool and ran. Leeteuk rose to the surface, got out of the pool, and ran after him.

NEXT DAY-SCHOOL-Lunch

Leeteuk stared at his plate. His food looked good but he just wasn't hungry to eat it. He sighed and pushed the plate away.

"What's wrong, Teukkie? You love the school food. Why aren't you eating it?" Amanda said and took a bite out of her sub.

"I don't know. I'm just not hungry, I guess." Leeteuk replied with a shrug.

"Dude, we're MEN. We're supposed to be hungry. I'm not sure if you're a man at all now." Saran said, eating his mashed-potatoes. Leeteuk shoots him a slight glare. Saran glares back. Saran was Amanda's boyfriend. He was rude and self-centured. He was also a bully, someone NOT to be messed with. Saran smiled and put his hamburger down and stood. He grabbed Leeteuk's shirt and pulled him close.

"You should know your place, worm. You're the pest and I'm the hunter. You keep on annoying me, I'll beat you down like a bug you are." He said. All the time Leeteuk didn't look at him. "Look at me when I'm talking to you!" Saran yelled and shoved him. Leeteuk landed on the ground. Amanda gasped but stayed put. So did everyone else. Saran stood and walked over to him. Leeteuk looked at him with slightly narrowed eyes.

"Don't sit with Amanda ever again. If I see you talking to her or hanging out with her or even talking ABOUT her, I will put you in the hospital with no hesitation. Got it, punk?" He said. Leeteuk faught the sting of tears in his eyes and pressed his lips together. "Answer my question!" Saran yelled.

"I got it. I won't come near her ever again." Leeteuk said and stood. "Are you happy now?" He said and turned around to walk out of the cafeteria.

"Actually, I'd be more happy if you died." Saran said. All of their jaw's dropped. Leeteuk stopped and clenched his fists. Saran came in front of him with a grin on his face. "Actually, when you do die, I'm going to dance on your grave. No, wait, I'm going to throw a party ON your grave and dump beer and other stuff on your grave. How's that?" Saran said.

"Saran, that's enough." Amanda said. Saran ignored her.

"I can not wait until that day comes." He said, a grin still on his lips. Leeteuk tried battling the tear in his eyes, but he was loosing. He slowly turned and looked at his friends, who weren't even looking at him. His friends. His friends who were supposed to look out for him. Samuel looked up at him, their eyes connected. Leeteuk's eyes were full of rage, hurt, embarressment, and pain. While Samuel's eyes had nothing in them. Leeteuk stared at him, his body shaking a little. He opened his mouth and worded 'I hate you' to Samuel before walking out of the cafeteria. Saran laughs.

"Look at that whimp run! Look at him! What a fucking whimp! Why are you guys his friends? He's a nobody!" Saran said and kept on laughing. Leeteuk went out of the school and collapsed onto the ground. He put on hand on the ground, his fingers tangling with the grass, and the other hand on his mouth and cried. A black van was coming down the road.

TO SUPER JUNIOR

They all were sitting in their van, going to the dance studio where they're going to record their music video, 'Sorry, sorry'. They all were in their outfits and they were talking. The van stopped at a red light, right in front of a school. Kangin, who was looking out of the window, raised his head a little. There was highschooler on the front lawn on the school. He was on his knees, one hand on the ground, and the other covering his mouth. The kid was crying.

"Hey, look. That kid is crying." Kangin said, getting everyone's attention.

"Kangin, we don't have time for that. We're late for our video shoot already." Kyuhyun said.

"B-But-"

"No buts." Siwon said. "Kyuhyun's right. We can't focus on a crying highschooler right now. We have a schedule to do today." He said. Kangin sighed and looked at the kid. The boy raised his head and Kangin's eyes widened. The kid was VERY good-looking. He had light blond hair, that was flipped to one side of his head. On the other side, where the hair was shorter, it was black. He wore a Super Junior bracelet and necklace. On the side of his neck, Kangin could see his name, in Korean, tattooed on the boy's neck. The boy looked at him. He looked STRAIGHT at him. His brown eyes looking into Kangin's eyes. Kangin's heart pounded in his chest. The light turned green and the the van drove off. Kangin continued to look out of the window, until he couldn't see the boy. He turned around, his heart still pounding in his chest. He looked up and saw Eunhyuk staring at him, with a look that said 'Did you see that guy?'. Kangin nods. Eunhyuk grabbed his phone and texted him. Kangin looked at the message: _That is good-looking! But I wonder why he was crying..._ Kangin replied back: _I agree. Too bad we didn't get a chance to find out._

"We're here." The driver said and pulled into the driveway. Kangin turned his phone off and put it in his pocket. He got out of the van and looked around. He looked back to see if he could see the school. But he couldn't. He huffed and walked into the dance studio.

TO LEETEUK

Leeteuk looked up at the black van the was passing by. A man was in the window, a man too familiar. It was Kangin. KANGIN? Kangin from Super Junior? Wait...Kangin...he was looking straight at Leeteuk with a concerned look on his face. Leeteuk stared back but broke eye contact and lowered his head again. He tightly closed his eyes shut and continued to cry until the principal came out and convinced him to go into his office.

"So, he said 'I'm going to dance on your grave and through and party on your grave once you die'?" The principal said. Leeteuk, who sat there, fiddling with his fingers and not looking at the principal, nods. The principal sighed. "Saran is getting suspended. Again. This is the tenth time it happened. And it's only the second week of school. I'm sorry that you have to go through this, Leeteuk. You're a nice kid. I don't know why you're bullied like this." He said. Leeteuk nods and whipped his tears away.

"Can I go now?" He asked.

"Yeah, you can gather your stuff and go to class." The principal said.

"No, not that." Leeteuk looked up at him. "Can I go home?" He asked, innocently. The principal scanned his face. Leeteuk looked truely scared. He didn't want to go to class. Saran was in all of his classes. The principal sighed.

"I'll call your teachers to let them know you were released from the school for 2 days. Leeteuk, you're a special kid. Don't let them get to you." He said. Leeteuk bowed his head in thanks and grabbed his bookbag. As he walked out of the office, he bowed again, and left the school. He walked down the sidewalk, going past houses. He looked up and saw a store up ahead. He paued a little. That same black van was in the parking lot. Leeteuk narrowed his eyes a little. His stomach growled. He sighed, covered his stomach, crossed the street, and went toward the store. In the corner of his eye, he saw that same man who saw him crying on the school front lawn, Kangin. He smiled a little when Kangin saw him and sat up straight. Leeteuk walked into the store and went into the food/snack aisle. He scanned the snack titled and the prices. The door bell rang as the door opened and someone came in. Leeteuk hid a smirk. He knew it was Kangin. And he knew he was looking for him. Leeteuk found a snack and grabbed it off of the rack. He looked at the bag.

"Um, excuse me." Someone said. Leeteuk paused, his heart pounding in his chest. He slowly looked up and looked at the SUJU band member, Kangin. He lost after for a second and his jaw dropped a little. He almost dropped the bag in his hands.

"Oh, my..." Leeteuk murmured. Kangin smiled and bowed a little.

"H-Hello." He said.

"Uh, hi. I-I'm sorry but...I'm a little stunned you're talking to me. W-Wait...why are you talking to me?" Leeteuk said, slowly.

"Oh um, 10 minutes or so ago, I saw you crying on the school front lawn. I...wanted to know if you were okay." Kangin said. Leeteuk's jaw dropped. Kangin chuckled. "I know it's shocking but if I see someone crying, I can't help but pursue them to see if they're okay." Kangin said.

"Well," Leeteuk straightened up. "Aren't you nice." He said. Kangin chuckled.

"I see you're a fan of the band I'm in." He said. Leeteuk looked at his bracelet and necklace.

"Yeah. But, I'm one of those fans who freak out of one of you guys look at me or if you kiss my hand or something. I'm just...really shy." Leeteuk said, giving a one shoulder shrug.

"Yeah, I can tell. This situation is kind of awkward. You're not easy to impress, are you?" Kangin said. Leeteuk chuckled and Kangin's heart raced.

"If a popstar walked up to me and signed my autograph, I'd be happy. But unless they truely wanted to impress me or something, they'd try everything they can to get my attention. I don't like simple stuff. I like things that grab my attention." Leeteuk said.

"Ah, you're a hard-to-get kind of person." Kangin said. Leeteuk nods and looked at him.

"I'm fine, by the way. Just...some school problems." He said sadly and looked down. Kangin's heart sank.

"School problems? You're bullied?" Kangin said, furrowing his eyebrows. Leeteuk hesitantly nods.

"The principal gave me a 2 day vacation away from school. I guess that I'm lucky, or however you put it." He said.

"I'm sorry. You're good guy. I don't understand why people would bully you." Kangin said. Leeteuk smiled and looked at him. "What's your name?" Kangin asked. Leeteuk chuckled and held out his hand.

"My name is Leeteuk, or you can call me Teukkie or Park Jungsu. Either way, it's completely fine with me." He said. Kangin shook his head. Both of their hearts raced.

"Kangin-sshi! Where are you?" Eunhyuk chimed. Kangin turned. Eunhyuk walked in and saw them. "Oh, hey! You're that kid we saw earlier." Eunhyuk said and came over to him. Leeteuk smiled shyly and let's go of Kangin's hand.

"Hello." Leeteuk said and bowed.

"Eunhyuk, this is Leeteuk." Kangin said.

"Oh? Already on a first-name basis? I like it. Hi, Leeteuk." Eunhyuk said and shook his hand. "You already know me. I know you're a fan of us." He said. Leeteuk smiled shyly. "So, why were you crying earlier?" He asked.

"He is bullied at his school." Kangin said.

"Bullied? Now that's not a good way to grow up. I'm really sorry, Leeteuk. Oh, right, Kangin! Kyuhyun said we have to go now. Ryeowook needs his inhaler again and Yesung is panicking." Eunhyuk said.

"He's having another asthma attack?" Kangin said, raising his voice a little. Eunhyuk nods.

"Well, don't just stand there! We can't give him an inhaler! We have to bring him to the hospital!" Kangin said and started pushing Eunhyuk out of the store. Kangin turned and looked at Leeteuk.

"IT WAS GOOD MEETING YOU, TEUKKIE! I HOPE WE MEET AGAIN! HYUKKIE! GO! YOU'RE SLOWING ME DOWN!" Kangin said. Leeteuk smiled and watched them dash to the van. Wow, Eunhyuk was right. Ryeowook WAS having an asthma attack and Yesung WAS panicking. Yesung had Ryeowook's face in his hands, telling him to take deep breathes while Kyuhyun was SCREAMING the driver to 'DRIVE!'. Leeteuk put his hand on his mouth, hiding his infamous laughter. The van drove off. He took his hand away and snickered. He payed for his snack and went home, his day turning out to be a good day after all.

THE END

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Poor Teukkie Oppa! And lol, Kyuhyun was SCREAMING at the driver at the end. And Leeteuk's reaction when Kangin confronted him? HAHA! I make myself laugh sometimes^^ Want more? Review


	3. Going Solo

Spotlight

Chapter 2: Going solo

Leeteuk was laying on his back on his bed as he threw a small basketball up to the ceiling. 'It's You' by Super Junior was blasting on his radio. Without even knowing, he began singing along. He sang the lyrics, perfectly in Korean, and it matched harmonies with the music. He realized he was singing and stopped. He sat up slowly. He paused the music and started to sing the beginning of the song. He gasped and covered his mouth. _I have a good voice? Where the hell did that come from?_, Leeteuk thought. He played the song from the beginning sang along. He smiled as he sang. As the song came to an end, his cell phone rang. Still singing along, he grabbed his phone and looked at it. He stopped singing. It was Samuel. He sighed and picked up.

"What do you want?" He said.

_"Why have you been ignoring me for the past few days, Leeteuk? The talent show is in a few hours!"_

"So? I know that. I decided I don't want to do those songs with you."

_"What? Why not?"_

"Because I want to sing solo."

_"Solo? You want to sing solo?"_ Samuel started to laughing.

"I'll show you what I can and can not do. Just wait until the talent show. Don't come crying to me when you loose." Leeteuk said and hung up. He smiled. He jumped off of his bed and looked into his closet. He grabbed blue, faded [that fades into a whiteish-green color] skinnyjeans. He strips from his other clothing and puts them on. He looked at himself in the mirror. He grabbed a tan belt and puts it in the belt loops. He grabbed a white tang-top and puts it on. He grabbed a jean jacket [that matched his skinnyjeans completely] and puts it on. He rolled the sleeves up to his elbows and buttoned it half way. He tucked on part of his jacket into his jeans. He looked at his shoes and grabbed tan leather cow-boy looking boots that formed around his shin and zipped it up. He looked at himself in the mirror and smiled. He called the school and told them he's going to be in the talent show and he will sing one song. They signed him up. He looked at the time. It's 7:30. He has a half an hour to get ready. He went into his bathroom and straightened his hair and curved it into his face. He put a light layer of eyeliner on and no other make up. He looked like he was wearing cover-up. But he wasn't. His skin is so flawless it looks like he was wearing that.

He grabbed his cell phone and puts it in his pocket. He grabbed the CD of Super Junior and puts it in it's CD case and carried it in his hand. He went out of his house.

"Why are you going, Teukkie?" His mother called from the kitchen.

"I'm going to the talent show." Leeteuk said as he left the house.

"We'll meet you there in a few minutes!" His father replied. Leeteuk waved a hand and continued walked down the street. A black van, a FAMILIAR black van went by. He narrowed his eyes slightly, thinking it was a coincidence. He shrugged it off and kept on walking. A few minutes later, he arrived at the school and went backstage, where other students prepared. The judge came in and ordered them to gather in a line. He said who was first and who was last and who was in between. Leeteuk was the 3rd person up. He was nervous. He grabbed the curtains and peeked his head out. He gasped a little when he saw a lot of people there. Just when he took his head away from the curtain, Super Junior walked in.

"Are we late?" Ryeowook said.

"No. It's just starting. Hurry. There's some open seats up there." Kangin said and they went down the aisle. Luckily they were wearing disguises so no one would freak out that they were there. The disguises worked.

Backstage, Leeteuk rolled his shoulders as a person attending backstage fixed his wireless microphone. He fixed the wire that attached to something that went into his ear. That 'something' was attached to the microphone, which was a perfect amount of distance away from his mouth.

"Okay. You're all set." The man said and walked off. Leeteuk went over to the DJ and hands him the CD.

"When I'm up, play track number 5. I'll be the 3rd one up." He said. The DJ nods and Leeteuk went back stage. The first performer got booed, he did a puppet show. Leeteuk laughed so hard because it was stupid. Then the next person came up and got cheered for loudly as he played a really good guitar solo. Then Leeteuk was up.

"My name is Leeteuk, you can call me Jungsu Park. I'm going to be singing 'It's You' by Super Junior." He said and bowed. The audience clapped.

"He, it's that kid who was crying. He's a fan?" Yesung said. Kangin smiled.

"This has to be good." He said. The DJ played track 5 and the song started playing.

_Neorago (Neorago)_

_Neorago (Neorago)_

_Nan neoppoonirago (Neorago)_

_Neorago ( Neorago)_

_Dareun saram piryo eobseo naneun geunyang neorago (Neorago)_

_Dashi hanbeon mooreo bwado naneun geunyang neorago (Neorago)_

Everyone started clapping and whooting and cheering. Leeteuk's voice matched the harmonies perfectly. The Super Junior members were shocked.

_Imi neoneun dareun saramiggejjiman (Neorago)_

_Eojjeol sooga eobseo dashi dorikil soo eobseo Oh~ (Neorago)_

_Ne noonbichi ddeureoweodeon soongane (Neorago)_

_Gaseum gipeun moseul bakdeon soongane (Neorago)_

_Miryeon eobshi baro neoreul seontaekhaesseo (Neorago) Geurae nan neorago_

_Oh nan~_

_Geu nooga nooga mweorado naneun sanggwan eobdago_

_Geu nooga nooga yokhaedo neoman barabondago_

_Na dashi taeyeonandaedo ojik neoppoonirago (Tic Toc Tic Toc~) Shigani heulleodo_

_Oh nan~_

_Neol saranghanda marhaedo cheonbeon manbeon marhaedo_

_Nae gaseum sok da booltago mareun ipsool dalhdorok_

_Na dashi taeyeonandaedo ojik neoppoonirago (Tic Toc Tic Toc~) Shigani heulleodo_

_Oh nan~_

When it came to the lyrics 'O-o-only for you', Leeteuk did the heart beat thing also, making them all stand up and cheer.

_O-o-only for you O-o-only for you_

_O-o-only for you O-o-only for you_

_O-o-only for you O-o-only for you_

_O-o-only for you (Neorago)_

_Amoo maldo piryo eobseo nan geunyang neorago (Neorago)_

_Neomoo neujeoddago haedo nan geunyang neorago (Neorago)_

_Jalmotdwen sarangin geol algo ijjiman (Neorago)_

_Pogihal soo eobseo jeoldae nohchil sooneun eobseo Oh oh~ (Neorago)_

_Chadachan nae ipsooreun ddo booreune (Neorago)_

_Ddeugeowoopge neoreul chaja wechine (Neorago)_

_Boolleobwado daedapeobneun neoijiman (Neorago) Neol gidarindago_

_Oh nan~_

_Geu nooga nooga mweorado naneun sanggwan eobdago_

_Geu nooga nooga yokhaedo neoman barabondago_

_Na dashi taeyeonandaedo ojik neoppoonirago (Tic Toc Tic Toc~) Shigani heulleodo_

_Oh nan~_

_Neol saranghanda marhaedo cheonbeon manbeon marhaedo_

_Nae gaseum sok da booltago mareun ipsool dalhdorok_

_Na dashi taeyeonandaedo ojik neoppoonirago (Tic Toc Tic Toc~) Shigani heulleodo_

_Oh nan~_

_Oh oh only for you Oh oh only for you_

_Nan neorago neorago naneun_

_Wae moreuni? Wae moreuni?_

_Nan neorago neorago naneun nan~_

And when Yesung's solos came up with holding words out and stuff, Leeteuk did them. He impressed the crowd and everyone back stage by his singing and vocal cords. He sounded like he was Super Junior band member.

_Geu nooga nooga mweorado naneun sanggwan eobdago (Nan sanggwan eobdago)_

_Geu nooga nooga yokhaedo neoman barabondago (Neol barabwa Hey~)_

_Na dashi taeyeonandaedo ojik neoppoonirago (Tic Toc Tic Toc~) Shigani heulleodo (Heulleodo Ah~ oh yeah~)_

_Oh nan~_

_Neol saranghanda marhaedo cheonbeon manbeon marhaedo_

_Nae gaseum sok da booltago mareun ipsool dalhdorok ( Ipsool dalhdorok Oh baby~)_

_Na dashi taeyeonandaedo ojik neoppoonirago (Tic Toc Tic Toc~)_

_Shigani heulleodo_

_Oh nan~_

_Neorago (Neorago)_

_Neorago (Neorago)_

_Nan neoppoonirago (Neorago)_

_Neorago (Neorago)_

Once the song ended, they all stood and clapped. They all whistled and cheered as loudly as they could. Leeteuk smiled and bowed. He waved at the crowd and bowed again before going backstage. All of the other people high-fived him. Samuel and his other friends jaws were open. They were completely shocked. Leeteuk grinned and put his back at them and rolled his shoulders. _Told you guys you'd be shocked,_ he thought. The other performers came up. After all 16 performers did their stuff, only 4 people were booed, leaving 12 people behind. But Leeteuk wasn't the only one who got cheered like crazy for. There was Samuel and his friends also. They were really good together. Leeteuk was nervous when it got down to only 3 performers: Leeteuk, Samuel and his group, and Michelle [she did a really good magic trick].

"All three of you performers were great. But, unfortunately, we're going to have to eliminate one of you right now. Judges, hand me your sheet. Did you all agree on which on is going to be eliminated?" The host said. The judges nodded and hand him a sheet. He grabbed it and opened it up. "Ah~The judges have chosen someone to be eliminated. Michelle, I'm sorry but you have to leave. Your talent will be remembered." The host said. Michelle stepped forward and bowed. They all clappped and she walked off stage. "Judges, if you please." The host said, gesturing to the remaining 2. The judges stood and went up on stage. Samuel was staring Leeteuk down.

"You both are very lucky to make it this far." One judge said.

"Your performances were very good. It's showed you a lot of talent. But, both of us agreed to only one person." The other judge said and looked at them both. "And the performer we choose is..."

"ME!" Samuel yelled, stepping forward and flinging his arms forward, hitting Leeteuk in the forehead. Leeteuk stepped backward and covered the spot where he hit him and growled, glaring at him.

"Wrong." The same judge said. Samuel looked at the judge.

"Excuse me?" He said. The judge went over to Leeteuk and put his hand on Leeteuk's shoulder.

"The winner of this years talent show if Leeteuk." He said. They all stood up and clapped and cheered. Kangin smiled, cheering the loudest. Leeteuk looked at the judge, shocked, with a look that said: 'Are you serious?'. The judge smiled and nods. The other judge came up with an award plaque.

"Congratulations." She said and hands it to him with a warm smile. Leeteuk was stunned but he grapped it. He bowed his thanks and she walked off stage. Leeteuk smiled and held up the plaque. The crowd cheered louder.

"Alright. Everyone have a safe trip home!" One judge said. Everyone started exciting the auditorium. Leeteuk shook hands with the host and the judges. He walked off stage but was pulled aside by a disguised Kangin.

"W-Who are you?" Leeteuk said. Kangin put his hood down. Leeteuk gasped but Kangin covered his mouth.

"Shh. No one knows me and my band was here. And we'd all like for it to stay that way." He siad. Leeteuk nods and Kangin took his hand off of his mouth.

"What are you doing here?" Leeteuk said.

"We heard about the talent show and wanted to come." Kangin said. Leeteuk smiled and cutely tilted his head to side. "What?" Kangin said.

"You saw me perform?" Leeteuk said. Kangin smiled and nods.

"We all appreciate you going up there and rocking it out for us." He said. Leeteuk chuckled and looked down.

"Thanks." He said.

"Kangin-sshi! Come on! We gotta go!" Eunhyuk yelled.

"Oh shit!" Kangin exclaimed and popped up his hood before everyone looked around to see who Eunhyuk was yelling to. Eunhyuk covered his mouth. "I'm going to kill him. Anyways, cya later, Leeteuk." Kangin said and jogged to the rest of his band members. Leeteuk watched him leave with a smile on his face. His mom came up to him, squealed with delight, and hugged him. Leeteuk smiled and hugged her back.

"Let's go home." She said as she let's go of her son. Leeteuk nods.

"Actually, can I walk home?" He said. She stared at him, puzzled. But then she gave in and nods.

"Sure. But don't take long, Teukkie. I'll be preparing dinner." She said.

"Okay. Saranghae, mom." Leeteuk said as she kissed his forehead.

"Saranghae." She said and walked off. "Oh." She said and came back to him. "Want me to take that?" She asked. Leeteuk shrugged and handed her the plaque. She kissed his forehead once more and left the auditorium, showing her friends the plaque. Leeteuk smiled and walked outside. It was 9:30 and the stars were out. A warm breeze blew through his hair. He smiled and closed his eyes, stuffing his hands in his pockets. He opened his eyes and noticed someone dressed in all black was leaning against a telephone pole with 2 other gangsters next to him. Leeteuk paused and gulped slightly. He quickened his pace and tried to hurriedly walk by them. He sighed of relief when he walked by them.

"Hey, you." A man said. Leeteuk stopped, letting a growl slip by his lips. He turned around and all 3 of them were looking at him.

"W-Who are you and what do you want?" Leeteuk said, balling his fists. A ganster stepped forward and grinned.

"You're that boy who just won the talent show, ne?" He said. Leeteuk hesitated but nodded as the man stepped closer. Leeteuk took a step back until he was up against a telephone pole.

"What about it?" He said.

"We don't like the song you sang by that stupid pretty boy band." The man said. Leeteuk got angry and punched the guy in the face, sending him to the ground. The other gangster stepped forward and grabbed his gun. The man in black stopped him as the other gangster stood up.

"Don't you _**EVER**_ talk about them like that to my face." Leeteuk snarled. The man looked at him and grinned. He mentioned for the other two to come forward, in which they did. They surrounded Leeteuk, who was now uncomfortable and scared.

"You really shouldn't of done that." The man said [who Leeteuk punched].

"Oh, yeah? Why's that?" Leeteuk said, still holding his ground. The man smiled.

"You're got a sharp tongue. I like that." He said. Leeteuk narrowed his eyes at him. The man grinned and stepped back. "Grab him and put him in the van." He said.

"..!" Leeteuk was shocked. The man in black put Leeteuk over his shoulder and started walking toward the van. Leeteuk started to kick and squirm around.

"Holy crap." The man said and held Leeteuk with both hands.

"Let me go!" Leeteuk yelled. The man shoved Leeteuk into the van and they all got in, shutting the door. The man in black got behind the wheel and drove. Leeteuk sat up and looked at the hesitantly.

"Welcome to hell, my friend. Welcome to hell." One of the gangsters said. Leeteuk snarled at him. The same gangster grabbed Leeteuk's jaw and pulled him close. "Watch it, pretty boy. Look at your current situation." He said. Leeteuk still glared at him, not fazed. The other gangster grabbed a cloth and poured some liquid on it [alcohol] and gestured for the other gangster to let him go, in which he did. The other one shoved the cloth onto Leeteuk's mouth. Leeteuk grabbed his arm and kicked him. The other man pinned him down and held him firmly. But Leeteuk kept on squirming. His vision starting to get blurry and his thrashes became weak. The 2 men smiled as they saw him pass out.

TO BE CONTINUED...

AUTHOR'S NOTE: too lazy to think of one...you already know what happened here...


	4. Missing

Spotlight

Chapter 3: Missing

Kangin flipped open his laptop and logged onto his Facebook. He had 50 friend requests, 12 emails, and 55 notifications. He sighed. He always had this much of stuff. He looked at his friend requests and smiled. 2 days ago [Hint: Leeteuk went missing last night], Park Jungsoo [Leeteuk] sent him a friend request. He accepted it and looked at his profile. It was the same Leeteuk who won the talent show. He frowned when he noticed a wall post from his mother: _MY BOOYYY! NO! Last night, after the talent show, he told me he was going to walk home. BUT THAT WAS A BAD IDEA! This morning, the police called me to the station and showed me a footage of my son, Leeteuk [this guy] getting kidnapped by 2 gangsters and a man in black -crying- NOT MY SON!_ And there was 26 comments on that wall post. He clicked the comments. Some students from the school comment saying that they were sorry and that they hope he will be okay. Kangin looked out of the window. It was nighttime. There was a knock on his door. He closed his laptop.

"Come in." He said. Kyuhyun and Sungmin came in with a laptop. Kangin eyed them suspiciously. "What's up with the laptop?" He asked.

"You know that kid who won the talent show last night?" Sungmin said and sat down on Kangin's bed. Kangin nods.

"Yeah, I heard. He went missing." He said.

"How do you know?" Kyuhyun said, sitting in Sungmin's lap. Kangin opened his laptop and showed him the post Leeteuk's mother posted on Leeteuk's wall.

"He added you?" Kyuhyun said. Kangin nods.

"He sent this request 2 days ago." He said.

"Click on his mothers' profile." Sungmin said. Kangin clicked on Leeteuk's mother's name. Her profile came up with a video link as a status. It was titled: _The video the police showed me_. "Watch the video." He said. Kangin clicked on the play button and the video played. Sungmin looked at the van and froze. "Pause it." He said. Kangin paused it. "Doesn't that van look familiar?" He said. They all looked at the van carefully. Then their eyes widened.

"THAT'S HEECHUL'S VAN!" They all said, eyes wide in shock.

TO LEETEUK

Leeteuk let's out a shaken breath against the hankercheif around his mouth. His eyebrowd were pulled together at a point. Tears were in his eyes as pain coursed through his body. The man cracked the whip and continued to whip Leeteuk's back. Leeteuk started to cry. The pain was beginning to become unbearable. The man just kept on whipping his bare back, grinning at the sight of the victum crying.

"You enjoying this aren't you?" Another man said, watching the man whip Leeteuk. The man whipping Leeteuk nods and whipped Leeteuk REALLY hard, making Leeteuk make a muffled cry against the hankercheif. Leeteuk tightly closed his eyes shut, letting the tears pour out.

"No one is coming for you, boy. You hear me! NO ONE IS COMING FOR YOUR LOUSY ASS!" The man yelled and continued to chip him. Every whip the man laid, the more Leeteuk's back became numb. He had a bad back so Leeteuk knows in a few hours, he won't be able to stand up or sit up for a few days. And it's going to hurt like hell.

The man laughs wickedly when Leeteuk gave to reply to him. The other man grins and walked out of the room. The man kept on whipping Leeteuk, hearing muffled cries him.

TO KANGIN

Kangin walked on the sidewalks, trying to find the place where Leeteuk got snatched. He found the place and noticed that same van there. Kangin gulped. He also saw 2 different gangters and no man in black. He inhaled and kept on walking. The 2 gangsters noticed him and whispered to each other.

"Hey, popstar. Over here." One said. Kangin paused and slowly walked over to him. "Aren't you Kangin from Super Junior?" He said. Kangin nods.

"What the hell are you doing out here in the middle of the night by yourself?" The other said.

"Oh, me? I'm just looking for a friend. That's all. We're supposed to meet up somewhere." Kangin said.

"Who's your friend?" Gangster 1 said.

"His name is Park Jungsoo, or Leeteuk if you preferr. Why? Do you know him?" Kangin said, warily. The 2 gangsters paused and looked at each other. Kangin narrowed his eyes and stepped closer. "Listen, I know exactly what's going on right now. If you don't tell me where he is, I'm going to beat the crap out of you right here, right now." Kangin said. They looked at him.

"Why the held do you care? He's just a highschooler. He should mean nothing to you." Gangster 2 said.

"I don't care if he is a highschool or not. You guys or whoever shouldn't go around kidnapping people who didn't do shit do deserve it." Kangin snapped.

"Oh~? Fiesty, much?" Ganster 1 said. Kangin held up his fist to punch him.

"Kangin?" Someone said. Kangin paused and so did the 2 gangsters. They looked behind him and ran up to the person.

"You saved us! He was going to beat the crap outta us!" Gangster 2 said. Kangin put his fists down and slowly turned around. He looked into the eyes of no one else, but Heechul.

"H-Heechul?" Kangin stammered. Kangin stared him from head-to-toe before he narrowed his eyes and stared at him. He turned around and faced him. "You did all of this, didn't you?" He said.

"What do you mean? What are you talking about?" Heechul said.

"You kidnapped Leeteuk! Why? Why did you do it!" Kangin yelled. Heechul got tense but he didn't answer. "Oh...I get it. I know why you did it. You are jealous over him. You're jealous because when you first got on stage, you weren't as good as him! You didn't get that reaction as he did! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?" Kangin yelled so loudly.

"Kangin-"

"DON'T SAY **ANYTHING**__TO ME, HEECHUL! I trusted you. We all did. Siwon, he loved you! And you kidnapped Leeteuk because of jealousy? WHAT KIND OF A PERSON DOES THAT MAKE YOU?" Kangin yelled.

"SO WHAT IF I WAS JEALOUS, KANGIN! SO WHAT IS SIWON LOVED ME! HE DOESN'T LOVE ME ANYMORE! HE LOVES KIBUM NOW, REMEMBER?" Heechul yelled back. Kangin stared at him with an angry look.

"THAT DOESN'T GIVE YOU A REASON TO KIDNAP LEETEUK!" Kangin scream. "YOU'RE A FUCKING MONSTER, HEECHUL!" Kangin said.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" Heechul said.

"Then what should I call you then? ... Hm? What should I call you? My friend? My enemy? What?" Kangin said. Heechul stared at him with narrowed eyes.

"Matt...Jacob...Grab him. I can not have anyone find out that he knows of what I did." Heechul said. Matt and Jacob looked at each other, hesitantly. Heechul glares at them both. "DO IT!" He yelled. They shrugged and walked over to him. Kangin tensed and they both froze.

"I don't want to get killed." Jacob said.

"Me either. He looks like he is ready to tear us to shreds." Matt said.

"Touch me and you die." Kangin said, putting his hands behind his back. He sneaked his phone out of his pocket and dialed Kyuhyun's number. He put it on speaker and increased the volume.

"Just put him in the goddamn van!" Heechul yelled.

"But I don't want to!" Jacob whined.

"Heechul, you know the rest of Super Junior is going to find out that you kidnapped Leeteuk." Kangin said. He could hear Kyuhyun gasp on the other side of the phone.

"Not unless you're gone, Kangin. Put him in the van or you'll both die." Heechul said. Kangin heard ahufffling in the background on the other side of the phone. He then heard this: _"Track his location, Ryeowook. We need to get there fast. Kangin, if you can hear me, stall as long as you can"_ and then the line went dead. Kangin hide a grin and hung up his phone and puts it in his back pocket.

Jacob and Matt looked at each other and sighed. They headed toward Kangin, who kept giving them death glares, warning them if they take another step, he will kill them right here, and right now. Jacob paused while Matt continued. Matt reached out and touched his shoulder. Kangin looked at his hand and growled. He grabbed his wrist and twisted it, making it snap and break. Jacob gasped while Matt cried out. Kangin lifted his foot and kicked him in the chest, making him collapsed on the ground and clutch his wrist in his other hand. Kangin looked up at Jacob, who hesitated and looked at Heechul. Heechul was a little stunned by Kangin's rough action. He could see the pure hatred in Kangin's eyes. Heechul pressed his lips together and also hesitated. Kangin raised his head and folded his arms across his chest and stared Heechul down, waiting for Heechul's next move. But Heechul was hesitating.

"You are a fucking traitor to all of us, Heechul. I can not believe you kidnapped Leeteuk JUST because you were jealous of him. You know we'd be there for you. But you never talked to us about it. We would of supported you, yet you went out by yourself and snatched Leeteuk up so you don't have to feel bad for yourself anymore." Kangin said. Heechul narrowed his eyes. Behind Heechul, Kangin noticed their van pull up. The doors opened and they all ran to them. Kangin smiled. "What are you smiling at?" Heechul asked.

"Turn around and look for youself." He said. Heechul was confused but when he turned around and saw the rest of the band, he was stunned and trapped.

"Heechul, how dare you!" Siwon yelled.

"H-How did you get here?" Heechul said. Kangin grabbed his phone and held it up in the air while smirking.

"Speaker phone. I snuck my phone out from my back pocket and called Kyuhyun." He said. Kyuhyun stepped forward, arms across his chest.

"Why did you kidnap someone so innocent to your life? He didn't even know you or did anything wrong." He said.

"He's jealous because Leeteuk made a better first impression on the crowd than Heechul did." Sungmin said, stepping forward. Heechul narrowed his eyes at Sungmin, who narrowed his back. "I noticed the way he stared at Leeteuk. He had pure hatred in his eyes. Before the talent show ended, he snuck out of the school. I followed him and he made a call on his cell phone. 10 minutes later, 2 gangsters showed up. They talked and I heard Heechul mention Leeteuk's name. I also heard him say this." Sungmin grabbed a video camera. He played the video and held it out. Everyone looked at the small screen. Heechul was standing on the street, talking to 2 gangsters.

_"I'm hiring you both to get rid of that kid."_ Heechul said.

_"What was his name again? And what does he look like?"_ Gangster 1 said.

_"His name is Leeteuk. He's performing in the talent show right now. Go inside, follow him and make sure he's alone before snatching him. I want that kid gone forever. And make sure you don't leave a mess. I don't want anyone finding him."_ Heechul said. Kangin narrowed his eyes. The camera turned around and looked at Sungmin, who was watching them.

_"I can not believe Heechul is actually jealous of a highschooler. I knew it when I saw the look in his eyes a few minutes ago. I wonder if they notice me here."_ Sungmin whispered. Kyuhyun looked at Sungmin. He narrowed his eyes slightly, noticing a 2 inch gash on his forehead. He balled his fists and continued watching the video. There was a paused and then Sungmin gasped. _"Oh no. Shit. They see me."_ Sungmin said and lowered down and looked at the camera. _"This is proof of Heechul's plan of kidnapping Leeteuk."_ He said and looked up. He suddenly threw the camera. It landed a few feet away from him, though it faced Sungmin. 2 gangsters approached him and shoved him to the ground, asking him questions. Sungmin shook his head and sat up, holding his hands up in the air. He didn't want to cause trouble. Suddenly, one of the gangsters held the bat he had in the air and hit Sungmin in the head, knocking him out cold. Sungmin stopped the video and shuts the camera off, putting it in his pocket.

"Donghae found the camera and me, still unconscious. Before I woke up, he watched the video and brought me to the hospital. I didn't get out until 2 minutes before Kyuhyun recieved Kangin's call." He said.

"Donghae told us you had a huge ass schedule." Eunhyuk said.

"He was trying to cover for me. I appreciate it and don't be mad at him." Sungmin said. Kyuhyun got in front of Sungmin and moved his bangs out of the way. The 2 inch gash was revealed. Everyone gasped and glared at Heechul. Sungmin avoided eyecontact with Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun was now angry. Sungmin glanced at him to see Kyuhyun turn around with a pissed off look. Sungmin gasped softly and wrapped his arms around Kyuhyun's waist and resting his forehead against Kyuhyun's shoulder. Kyuhyun's eyes widened and he looked at Sungmin, who held him close.

"Don't. I'm fine, really." Sungmin said.

"Sungmin, Heechul did all of this." Kyuhyun said, raising his voice slightly. Sungmin raised his head and begged him with his eyes, a lethal weapon for Kyuhyun.

"He didn't hurt me, though. Those 2 gangsters did. But those 2 gangsters over there aren't the same ones in the video." Sungmin said. Kyuhyun stared him in the eyes. "Don't, please. I said I'm fine. It's nothing, really." Sungmin said, beginning to cry. He hated seeing Kyuhyun angry. It scared him. Sungmin is very sensitive and he takes things the wrong way due to low self-esteem and confidence. When he would see someone angry, he would hide in a corner and cry. Even if he didn't do anything.

Kyuhyun sighed, giving up and calming down. He can't be mad with Sungmin's adorable eyes looking at him like that. Kyuhyun reached up and rubbed the falling tears away from Sungmin's cheeks. Sungmin kept his concerned gaze on Kyuhyun, who gently smiled and looked at him.

"I'm sorry I got mad. I shouldn't have." He said. Sungmin nods, but still couldn't help but cry. Kyuhyun put his hand on the side of Sungmin's neck and kissed his eyes and the tears before placing a loving and passionate kiss on his lips. Sungmin hugged him tightly while he rested his chin on Kyuhyun's shoulder. Kyuhyun carressed Sungmin's back gently and kissed his neck.

"I can not **believe** you, Heechul. You're out of this band. _**Permanetly**_." Siwon said, putting his hand on Sungmin's shoulder. "I don't want to **ever** see you or talk to you EVER again. Come on guys, it's late. We should we go home." Siwon said. They all nodded and headed for the van. Kyuhyun and Sungmin let go of each other. They walked toward the van, hand-in-hand, while Sungmin whipped the tears away. When he got in the van, they all patted his shoulders and back. Donghae glares at Heechul before sitting on Eunhyuk's lap. Eunhyuk wrapped his arms around his waist and whispered something in Donghae's ear, making Donghae smile and place a kiss on his lips. Kibum closed the van door and got in the drivers set and drove off. Heechul watching his former band mates, his ex-friends, drive off with a guilty look on his face.

THE END

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Heechul is such a traitor,ne? SO CRUEL! And Kangin is VERY smart. Sungmin cried T.T Poor Sungmin. HE IS SO ADORABLE! *.* KYUHYUN TO THE RESCUE! Was it correct for Siwon to kick Heechul out of the band? OF HE WAS! HEECHUL, IN THIS STORY, IS A JERK! More to come^^


	5. On a mission

Spotlight

Chapter 4: On a mission

Kangin gripped the leather gloves on his hands and grabbed a grey sleeveless t-shirt and puts it on. He grabbed his pocket knife and puts it in his skinnyjean's pocket. He snuck into Sungmin's room, where Sungmin was fast asleep, cuddled up close to his boyfriend, Kyuhyun. Kangin grabbed his num-chucks and the the long medal pole Sungmin practiced with. He shuts the door silently and turned around, startled to see Yesung standing them. Kangin gasped and jumped. Yesung smiled.

"What's with Sungmin's num-chucks and medal pole, Kangin-sshi? You look like you're going somewhere." He said. Kangin nods. "Where are you going?" he asked.

"I found out where Heechul is hiding Leeteuk. The place is only a couple miles away from here. I'm going to go get him." Kangin said. Yesung raised his eyebrows.

"Not to be a snot or anything, but why do you care? I mean...he's just a highschooler." He said. Kangin shrugged.

"Does it look like I care?" He said and walked past Yesung, who walked after him.

"You like him don't you?" He said with a smile.

"I don't like him, Sungie." Kangin said and walked into the kitchen and grabbed a waterbottle from the fridge.

"Yeah, you do, Kangin-sshi." Yesung said and leaned against the kitchen door way. Kangin looked at him and didn't say anything. "I get that Heechul really pissed you off. But judging by your actions, you like Leeteuk." He said. Yesung smiled when Kangin sighed in defeat. "I caught you." He said. Kangin chuckled and pointed at him.

"Don't tell anyone. It's going to cause chaos." He said. Yesung shrugged.

"I won't. As long as I get to come with you." He said.

"I want to come also." Sungmin said as he walked into the kitchen, shirtless and only wearing black skinnyjeans. He also had shin-high black boots with a black fingerless leather gloves with silver pyramid studs on the knuckles. Yesung looked at him and smiled. He looked at Kangin.

"Oh~Double time." He said. Kangin shook his head no.

"No. I can not let you guys get into this. You guys have boyfriends to worry about. Well, they'll worry about you and then kill me for bringing you along." He said. Sungmin stepped forward and narrowed his eyes.

"Heechul betrayed us all by his stupid actions toward me and toward Leeteuk." Sungmin revealled the stitches on his forehead and then put the his black bangs back into place. "I need some revenge for that guy bashing me in the head. And if you refuse, I'm going to give you Chinese martial arts beatdown." He said and folded his arms across his chest. Yesung looked at him, wideyed, and so did Kangin. Sungmin raised his eyebrows. "I'm dead serious." He said. Yesung looked at Kangin, who sighed and tossed them both a fresh water bottle from the fridge.

"Then follow me and don't complain." He said. They both smiled, satisfied.

TO LEETEUK

Leeteuk's eyelids slowly opened up. He stared at a black, or maybe it was dark, ceiling. He groaned and coughed, the alcohol still in his lungs. He tried to move his hands but then he couldn't. His hands were tied behind his back. Leeteuk groaned, rolling his eyes. He looked around and saw a small window on the wall to his right. It was small enough for him to squeeze through. Leeteuk thought about escaping through that window. But he stayed put...he stayed on the ground and stared at the window contently. He sighed and looked at the ceiling. He didn't want to leave. _It wouldn't matter, anyway. No one will come looking for me. No one will ever give a damn to even think about my life. My life that's so pathetic and pointless. Why didn't they just kill me right then and there instead of kidnapping me? What was the point? God. I knew he hated by the way he looked at me when I was performing on stage during the talent show. Man. I never thought Heechul would look at me like that. He was one of my idols. Well, not now he isn't. When I found out Heechul was behind this by those stupid gangsters, I'm starting to not like Super Junior that much. To know that one band member could do such things to a person like me, who didn't do shit to deserve it, really pisses me off. _Leeteuk sighed and closed his eyes. _The only person caring for me currently is my mom. No one else but her. I just want to die. Why can't that happen already?_ he thought.

TO KANGIN, YESUNG, AND SUNGMIN

"So, how did you find out where Leeteuk was being held?" Sungmin asked as they walked down the empty street. The air was slightly cold, due to the fact that it was almost 11 o'clock at night.

"I confronted those 2 gangsters who bashed you outside the hand and threatened them. If they didn't tell me where Leeteuk was, I was going to kill them right then and there. They were pretty scared and spilled out easily." Kangin said.

"How do you know they were telling the truth?" Yesung said. Kangin looked at him.

"That's because they looked the straight in the eye and told me. They even started crying and begging for me to spare them." He said. Sungmin scoffed, rolling his eyes.

"What whimps." He said. Yesung nods.

"I know right?" He said. Kangin looked ahead and saw the building just down the hill. Kangin pointed to it and Sungmi nand Yesung followed the direction.

"Is that the place?" Sungmin asked.

"Yep. They said it was across the Japanese restaurant." Kangin said. They all looked across the street from the buidling, where a Japanese restuarant was.

"You all ready for this?" Kangin said as he put his arm to his side. They both looked at him and nod.

"Of course we're ready. Let's do this already." Sungmin said. Kangin smirked and they walked down the sidewalk.

TO LEETEUK

Leeteuk yanked at his wrists, trying to get his wrists free. A pain shot up both of his arms as the rope ripped through his skin like it was butter. Leeteuk cried out and felt blood trickle out of his wrist and onto the ground. He sighed and sat up. He started coughing wildly. Strong dust was in the air and the fact that the alcohol was still lurking in his lungs didn't help at all. He laid back down, his lungs hurting. He finally stopped coughing. He furrowed his eyebrows and looked up at the ceiling, tears forming in his eyes.

_"I'm getting a feeling that I'm going to die slowly. But why can't I just die now? I get that I'm being paranoid a little about dying but...I litterally have no point on living anymore."_ He thought. His vision blurred and he let's the darkness consum him. He closed his eyes and collapsed.

TO KANGIN, SUNGMIN, AND YESUNG

"I wonder what has happened to him for the past few days." Yesung said as they walked up the abandoned building.

"Me too. I wonder if he got tortured or something." Sungmin said and looked at the tall building in the front of them.

"Can we like...not talk about this? Please? I don't like it when people talk about torture and stuff like that." Kangin said and walked into the building. Sungmin looked at Yesung with a confused look. Yesung looked at him.

"He likes Leeteuk." He said. Sungmin nods, forming his lips in a 'o'. Yesung nods and walked into. Sungmin sighed and looked at the buidling.

_"Kyuhyun is going to kill me for sure." _He thought and rolled his shoulders before walking into the building. He caught up to Yesung and Kangin.

"How the hell are we supposed to find him in a place like this?" Yesung said.

"I don't know. But we might as well try to find him." Kangin said. Sungmin sighed and leaned against the wall. The wall collapsed under him and he fell backwards onto the ground, exclaiming on the way. Yesung and Kangin both look at him and walked over to him.

"Aish." Sungmin said, rubbing his head as he sat up. Yesung chuckled.

"You alright?" He asked. Sungmin pouted slightly and stood up.

"I'm fine, thanks." He grunted and looked behind him. There was a hallway that was light up with torches. They all looked at each other and shrugged. They all walked down that hallway.

"Come to think of it, this place sort of gives me the creeps a little." Kangin said, looking at the ingraved pictures on the brick walls. The pictures where people attacking people with spears and knives. It looks pretty brutal.

"Yeah, I agree." Yesung said and slightly moved closer to Kangin. Sungmin rolled his eyes and walked ahead of them.

"It doesn't bother me at all." He said. They both looked at him with this look: -.- and continued walking down the hall. Sungmin was far ahead of them and he was the first to discover a room. It was a rather large looking with a dark ground. He coughed slightly and covered his mouth. There was a heavy amount of dust in the air. He waved his hand in front of his face, cringing his face a little and coughed again. He looked around the room and saw a body laying there on the floor. He gasped and turned around. Yesung and Kangin were getting closer and closer, slowly and surely. They were walking pretty slow. Sungmin groaned.

"Guys!" He said. They both looked at him.

"What's up?" Kangin said. Sungmin stared at them.

"I found someone!" He said. Kangin and Yesung look at eachother and then looked at him.

"WHO DID YOU FIND?" They both said in unison. Sungmin breathed and looked at the unconscious body and then back to Kangin and Yesung.

"His name goes by Leeteuk Jungsu Park." He said. Kangin and Yesung look at each other, eyes wide. Then they took off running to where Sungmin was standing.

TO BE CONTINUED...

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Mianhae for the long wait! -bows- Here's the next chapter of 'Spotlight' Hope you like it. Review please^^


	6. Rescue

Spotlight

Chapter 5: Rescue

Sungmin bent down beside Leeteuk, looking at his injured body head to toe. He could feel sadness overwelming him. Such an innocent person had to suffer from someone's dark wraith. Sungmin shook him but Leeteuk didn't move or wake up. Kangin and Yesung came running in. Yesung gasped and stopped running, putting his hand to his mouth. Kangin bent down beside Sungmin and put his ear to Leeteuk's chest. His heart was still beating, but it's not that strong. He sat up straight.

"He's breathing but it looks like his lungs are infected with something. His heart is weak right now. It's sort of hard to explain." He said. Sungmin nods and then they both jumped and whirled around when they heard Yesung scream. Yesung was grabbed from behind by a man with a gun and dragged out of the room. "Go help him." Kangin said. Sungmin nods and ran out of the room. Kangin felt his ears perk up as he heard a soft moan that wasn't his. He turned his head and looked at Leeteuk. Leeteuk's vision blurred as he opened his eyes. Everything was in slowmotion. He saw Kangin come in front of him and shake him hard. Leeteuk blinked, his vision finally getting back to normal. He stared at Kangin in shock. Kangin reached forward and took off the handkercheif around his mouth. Leeteuk coughed.

"What -cough- are you doing -cough- here?" He said.

"What do you think I'm going here? I'm here to rescue you." Kangin said. Leeteuk looked at him, unsure and shocked.

"You're...here to rescue me? B-But why?" He said. Kangin smiled.

"Heechul is a jackass. You shouldn't pay for his crimes or his jealousy, Leeteuk. You're a nice and innocent guy. I don't know why he did that. It's just not him." He said. Leeteuk narrowed his eyes at Kangin.

"...Is there anyone else with you?" He asked. Kangin nods.

"Yesung-hyung and Sungmin." He said. Leeteuk looked behind him but he didn't see anyone else. "If you're wondering, Yesung got grabbed by some guy with a gun and Sungmin went after him." Kangin explained. Leeteuk nods. He looked behind Kangin and suddenly froze. Kangin got confused and slowly turned around as he saw a shadow of a man behind him. He saw a muscular man standing in the doorway.

"If you plan on escaping, I'm afraid I can not let you do that." The man said, in a deep and raspy voice. Kangin narrowed his eyes and stood up. "In fact, I'm actually surprised you're here, Kangin." The man folded his arms across his chest.

"Why is it so shocking?" Kangin said and glared at him.

"He's just a fucking highschooler. He's a nobody, a loser and a loner. Why the hell should he mean something to you? He's just a fucking fan of you and your band. Who cares? There are millions of fans out there. I get that Heechul did something bad, but why did you even come here in the first place?" The man said, holding his arms out. Kangin tensened when the man stepped closer. "He wants to die, trust me! He was waiting to die all this time he was here! All of his memories, everything that happened in his life, he didn't want to remember. He didn't want to **exsist.** He's just a worthless peach of shit trying to find a purpose in life." The man said. Kangin yelled and kicked the man in the chest. The man fell backwards, out of the room, and slammed the ground. Kangin charged and Sungmin and Yesung came running in. Sungmin bent down next to Leeteuk as Leeteuk watched him come in.

"Lee Sungmin?" Leeteuk said. Sungmin smiled gently and nods.

"I suppose you know the reason why we're here?" Yesung asked as he stepped behind Sungmin. Leeteuk nods. Sungmin helped Leeteuk sit up. He gasped slightly when he layed eyes on his back and gently took off the rope around his wrists, revealing indent marks and broken skin around his wrists. Leeteuk hissed slightly. Sungmin helped him stand up and puts Leeteuk on his back.

"Let's get outta here. I hate this place." Yesung said as they walked toward the door.

"You think? I've been here for days. I want and **need** to get out of here." Leeteuk said. Sungmin chuckled and they walked out of the room. Kangin laid one last punch on the man and knocked him out.

"Kangin-sshi. Let's go." Sungmin said. Kangin looked at him and nods. Sungmin let's Kangin carry Leeteuk on his back. Leeteuk gently wrapped his arms around Kangin's neck and rested his chin on Kangin's shoulder as Kangin held onto him by the hamstrings. Kangin blushed slightly and Sungmin noticed. He snickered and high-fived Yesung, who also snickered.

"Kyuhyun is going to kill me." Sungmin said.

"Hah. I wonder what Wookie will do to me." Yesung said.

"Ryeowook is too gentle to yell at you or be angry with someone. He'll probably just cry and hug you." Kangin said.

"Or say you ain't getting shit tonight." Sungmin said. Yesung chuckled.

"That's what she said." Leeteuk said. They all laughed and continued to walk out of the building. Once they got out of the buidling, Leeteuk started coughing.

"Hey, are you alright?" Sungmin said. Leeteuk nods.

"I have -cough- so much dust -cough- and alcohol in my lungs -cough-." He said.

"Ah~Now I get why your heartbeat is strong yet weak. Your lungs are filled with dust and alcohol." Kangin said. Leeteuk nods and they walked onto a sidewalk. They suddenly slowed their walk when a black van pulled up to the curb across the street. All 4 of them stared at the black van. The door opened and the rest of Super Junior came running out. Kyuhyun came up to Sungmin and cupped Sungmin's jaw in his hands and kissed him. Sungmin was shocked because he thought Kyuhyun was going to be angry with him. But Sungmin just closed his eyes, kissed back, and lets his lips gently move against Kyuhyun's. After a few seconds of sudden smooching, they seperated for air. Kyuhyun opened his eyes and looked at Sungmin.

"Do. Not. Ever. Scare. Me. Again. Alright?" He said. Sungmin nods.

"M-Mianhae, Kyu." He said. Kyuhyun nods, on the break of crying. So in attempt to make Kyuhyun feel better, he connected their lips once again. Ryeowook ran to Yesung, in tears, and hugged him EVER so tightly, making Yesung take a step backwards. Yesung was shocked but then he sighed gently and hugged his lover back. After a minute, Ryeowook let's go of him and punched his arm rather harshly. Yesung exclaimed and rubbed his arm.

"P-please d-do not do t-that e-ever a-again." Ryeowook said, through a wobbly voice as he whipped his tears away from his cheeks with his wrist. Yesung furrowed his eye brows and cupped his face in his hands. Ryeowook looked up at Yesung.

"I'm sorry for worrying you, Wookie." He said.

"W-worrying? You did more t-than just worrying me, Sungie! I t-thought y-you were mi-missing a-and I-I almost killed m-myself!" Ryeowook said. Yesung eye's went wide in disbelief. "I-I'm serious! L-look!" Ryeowook pulled up his sleeves to reveal scars on his arms. Yesung slowly looked down at his arms and tears stung his eyes. They an hour fresh. He didn't realized he was gone that long. He looked up at Ryeowook, who stared at him with furrowed eyebrows and puffy eyes. Yesung rolled down Ryeowook's sleeves with one hand and placed his lips on his boyfriend's. Ryeowook closed his eyes.

"I'm sorry, Wookie. I'm so sorry." Yesung said, also beginning to cry. Ryeowook shook his head no.

"You c-could of left a n-note or s-something." He said. That's when Yesung broke down in tears.

"Wookie, I'm terribly sorry." He said. Ryeowook nods and kissed him to ease both of their pain. The rest of Super Junior, not including Heechul, ran up to Kangin and Leeteuk. They were all asking different questions: "Is he alright?" "What happened to him?" "How did you know where he was?" "Is Heechul in there? Can I kick his ass?" Leeteuk was shocked by the questions being asked. Kangin simply smiled.

"I'll answer all of your questions once we bring him to the hospital, alright?" He said. They all nodded and moved aside. Kangin went into the van and sat down. Leeteuk gently sat down on Kangin's lap, wincing as he laid his back on to Kangin's chest. Kangin protectively wrapped his arms around his waist and rested his chin on Leeteuk's shoulder. Leeteuk looked at him and smiled gently. He put his hand to Kangin's cheek, making Kangin blushed.

"Gomawo, Kangin-sshi." He whispered. The rest of Super Junior got into the van. Kibum poked his head out of the door and looked at Kyuhyun and Sungmin, who were still 'getting their freak on' on the sidewalk.

"Yo! Come on, guys! Stop making out! You can do it some other time!" He yelled. Hankyung punched his arm and Kibum exclaimed and looked at him. Kyuhyun and Sungmin broke apart and blushed. They walked toward the van, hand in hand. Kyuhyun got into the van and Sungmin sits on his lap.

"You know that kind of hurt!" Kibum said to Hankyung, who smiled at him.

"I know. It's supposed to hurt. It's an ass-whoop." He said. Kibum's jaw dropped and Hankyung laughed.

"Wow. That sounded like it bruised your dignity." Leeteuk said. They all bursted out in laughter, even Kibum, and the van drove off. Hankyung kissed Kibum's arm and then kissed his lips. Yesung grabbed the first-aid kit and wrapped Ryeowook's arms in wrappings. Donghae sat on Eunhyuk's lap, so his chest was against Eunhyuk's, and put his hands on Eunhyuk's shoulders and smiled when his Hyukkie smiled. Leeteuk felt Kangin's warm and steady breathing on the skin of his neck and the steady heartbeat on his back and smiled, closing his eyes. Shindong and Siwon were fooling around. Henry and Zhou Mi were holding hands and looked lovely dovely into each other's eyes.

THE END

Author's note: Wow. This ending sounds like the series just ended O.O well, it didn't. No yet. Leeteuk still needs to join-OOPS! FORGET THAT I SAID ANYTHING! -buries face in hands- I hate when I foreshadow...Review...Please...


	7. A new member

Spotlight

Chapter 6: A new member

After a few days, Leeteuk's back recovered and so did all of his injuries. They contacted his mother and told her that they found him. She broke down and hugged Leeteuk for about 20 minutes and wouldn't let go. Ever since they found Leeteuk, they made sure they got into touch with to see if he's alright. Leeteuk ended up dropping out of school and enrolled in home schooling, due to the bullying increasing once he got back. Days turned in months...months turned in years. And it's been atleast 2 years since Leeteuk and SuJu have been communicating. One day, Super Junior was shopping in a mall in Seoul. They were looking for presents because Ryeowook's birthday was tomorrow. And guess who they ran into?

Kangin scanned the aisle of necklaces. He found a silver necklace with a black cross. He looked at the tag. It was only 2.30 dollars. And you could ingrave something in it also. Kangin looked at Yesung and hands him the necklace. Yesung looked at the necklace and smiled, taking it.

"Gomawo, Kangin-sshi. I'll go pay for it and get my name ingraved in it also." He said and went to the counter. Kangin smiled and went to the clothing aisle. He suddenly paused when he saw a familiar, good looking guy that was standing in the jackets aisle. He wore black skinnyjeans with a silver chain hanging down. He wore a white t-shirt that was sleeveless [note: he has the same hair due in their mv 'Don't Don', even the pigtail]. Kangin smield and looked at him head-to-toe. It's been at least 2 years since they've seen each other. And boy has Leeteuk gotten SO hot.

"Leeteuk Jungsu Park, it's been awhile." Kangin said, finally opening his mouth to say something. Leeteuk raised his head and looked at Kangin. He was stunned at first but then smiled. He walked up to him and hugged him tightly. Kangin smiled and hugged him back. He buried his face in the side of Leeteuk's neck and inhaled his sweet scent. He smiled.

"I missed you, Kangin-sshi. How've you been?" Leeteuk asked as they let go of each other.

"I've been good. What about you? What are you doing here?" Kangin asked.

"So and so. I'm here to buy a new jacket. I ran out of jackets." Leeteuk said, smiling slightly. Kangin chuckled. "What are you doing here?" Leeteuk asked.

"I'm here to buy Ryeowook a present. Tomorrow is his birthday." Kangin said. Leeteuk smiled and grabbed Kangin's hand.

"Come. I think I've a present for him." He said. Kangin nods. As they walked off, fans were staring at them like 'wtf?'. They went into the hat aisle and Leeteuk grabbed a hat. Kangin recognized it. Ryeowook saw it once and wanted it but couldn't get it. It's pretty expensive.

"Ryeowook saw this hat once. He wanted it but couldn't get it. It's over 100 dollars because it was imported from Germany." Kangin said, examining it. Leeteuk reached into his wall and pulled out the right amount of cash and paid for it. He grabbed Kangin's hand they went to look for a small box so they could put the hat in it. The found a box and bought a red ribbon. The rest of Super Junior saw them and squealed. Leeteuk jumped and turned, just to be group hugged by them all. Kangin laughed.

"It's so good to see you, Teukkie!" Sungmin said, giving him a kiss on the cheek. Leeteuk smiled and pinched Sungmin's cheek softly.

"How've you all been? It's been awhile." Leeteuk said.

"We've been fantastic. Busy, but fantastic. What about you? Have you been famous with our fans?" Yesung said. Leeteuk chuckled.

"Actually, I have. Fans think I'm part of Super Junior." Leeteuk said. They all looked at each other and shared a secret smile and looked at Leeteuk, who was confused now.

"We need to ask you something, Leeteuk. Yesung, get that reporter." Kangin said. Yesung nods and ran off. Leeteuk watched him. The reporter was talking to some fans when Yesung came over. He came back with the reporter and some fans.

"What is it?" Leeteuk said and looked at Kangin. Kangin grabbed Leeteuk's hands in his. Leeteuk looked at his hands and the fans squealed. Leeteuk looked back up at Kangin.

"We've been communicating back and forth for the past 2 years. We've learned things about you and you've learned things about us. A few days ago, we all huddled up and talked about something. We all want to know if you, Leeteuk Jungsu Park will..." Kangin said. Leeteuk leaned in head in slightly. "Join Super Junior and become of one us." Leeteuk smiled and lowered his head, the fans cheering. Kangin raised his head. Leeteuk looked at him. "Will you do us the honors of becoming the leader of Super Junior?" He asked. Leeteuk smiled and looked into Kangin's eyes.

"Hell. I'd love to." He said. They all cheered. Kangin hugged Leeteuk and kissed his cheek. Leeteuk hugged him back and the rest of the band pats his shoulder.

"Saranghae, Teukkie. Welcome to Super Junior." Kangin whispered. Leeteuk smiled at Kangin's words and pulled his head back and kissed him. The crowd went INSANE. Kangin didn't push him away. Instead, he kissed back and tightened his hold on Leeteuk's slim waist, pulling Leeteuk closer to him and deepening the kiss and closed his eyes. Kangin loved the way Leeteuk's lips were soft and gentle. It felt like a butterfly flying across his lips. Leeteuk was a good kisser.

After a minute, they seperated for air and looked at each other.

"Uhm, guys? What are you all doing here?" Someone said. They all looked to see Ryeowook standing there, looking confused and puzzled. Yesung smiled and hugged his boyfriend tightly.

"Wookie!" He chimed, ignoring Ryeowook's question. Ryeowook smiled and hugged him back. He looked at Leeteuk, who was whisping to Kangin, still in Kangin's arms. Leeteuk was cupping Kangin's jaw in his hands while Kangin's hands rested on his hips. Leeteuk giggled softly and Kangin gave him a peck on the lips. Ryeowook and Yesung pull apart.

"Wookie, meet the new member of Super Junior." Yesung said, gesturing to Leeteuk, who looked at him and smiled. Ryeowook pats Leeteuk's shoulder and smiled politely.

"It's good to have you, Teukkie oppa. Now, you guys didn't answer me. Why are you guys here?" Ryeowook asked. They all paused. They all already baught Ryeowook presents. So, Yesung grabbed Ryeowook's waits and picked him up. Ryeowook squealed in surprise and Yesung walked toward the exit of the mall.

"Why are you guys ignoring me?" Ryeowook complained. They all laughed and followed. "Answer me, dangit! Stop ignoring me! It's not nice!" Ryeowook yelled. Ryeowook hit his head on the exit doorway, making a loud 'thump!' sound. Ryeowook yelped and covered the back of his head with both hands. Yesung exclaimed and sets Ryeowook down. He removed Ryeowook's hands and kissed the spot where he hit his head. Ryeowook looked at him. "Answer me, Sungie. Why were you guys here?" He pouted. Yesung laughed and grabbed his hand, still not answering his question.

"Come on! This is so not fair!" Ryeowook complained as he was being dragged to their van. Everyone else followed while laughing. Ryeowoook dug his heels into the ground and tried escaping. Yesung held on the best he could. Ryeowook grabbed a pole and held onto it like his life depended on it. Yesung grabbed him and pulled, trying to put Ryeowook into the van.

"ANSWER ME OR I WON'T LET GO." Ryeowook said. They all bursted in laughter. Just watching Yesung struggle with probably the weakest guy [well, in muscle terms] in Super Junior was pretty funny.

"Let go of the pole, Wookie!" Yesung said.

"NEVER!" Ryeowook yelled. Donghae walked toward them and managed to unhook Ryeowook arms around the pole. Well, including getting slapped, bitten, and punched. Yesung FINALLY was able to pull him into the van. The rest of them joined Yesung and a squirming and complaining Ryeowook in the van.

"YOU GUYS ARE SO CRUEL!" Ryeowook yelled before Kangin shuts the door.

THE END

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I thought the ending was pretty hilarious^^ Anyways, Teukkie oppa joined SuJu and found a new lover. And Ryeowook was completely ignored. Poor Wookie T.T Haha. Man, was he a complainer or what? ^^ I love him. Anyway, this is the end of Spotlight. Hope you like my story.^^ Review please


End file.
